


Egotober Day 3: Yellow

by Valpus



Series: Egotober 2020 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day 3, Egotober, Henrik is fed up, Magic Users, Marvin can't do magic, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Paring(s): not reallyRating:PGWarnings: not that I can think of.
Series: Egotober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960990
Kudos: 1





	Egotober Day 3: Yellow

Spells going wrong could mean a lot of things. In this case it was just something small that Marvin thought just happened to him. However when Henrik walked into his room with bright yellow hair. “Vat is this?” He asked pointing at the hair and Marvin gave him a look that said he didn’t know what happened either.

“I’ll get it fixed.” Was all Marvin could say before Henrik shook his head and left.


End file.
